


Kaname's Punishment

by Lilia



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia/pseuds/Lilia
Summary: For months, Hanabusa has been coming to Akatsuki's room for comfort sex after Kaname punishes him.  Akatsuki has begun to fear that his cousin is not the only one being punished.





	Kaname's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vampire Knight fic! Wow, that was really fun to write. 
> 
> Warning: I've only seen the English dub anime and know almost nothing about the events in the manga. I don't think I've added anything that isn't "canon compliant" with the anime for those who care about that. I left the time frame vague, but the story definitely takes place before the big showdown at the end of season two. 
> 
> I am marking this as complete, but I'm thinking of adding some Zero/Kaname scenes because I think they'd be hugely fun to write. 
> 
> Always grateful for comments. You can find me on tumblr at http://liliaford.tumblr.com/

There was a soft knock, which could only mean one thing. Before Akatsuki could answer, the door opened. As he predicted, it was Hanabusa, face red and stained with tears.

“He punished you again?” Akatsuki asked.

Hanabusa nodded. “He said from now on I should go directly to your room…after…”

Akatsuki managed to hide his grimace from Hanabusa, who wouldn’t understand. Why was he even surprised? Kaname had caught his scent on Hanabusa the last few times, and rather than just letting Hanabusa go to his friend for the comfort he needed, Kaname turned it into another way to control both of them.  

To Hanabusa he said, “Show me.”

Hanabusa ducked his head, ashamed and aroused, but obeyed. He carefully unbuttoned his shirt and turned around to reveal a perfectly shaped _sensu_ fan, complete with lines for the folds, created from the lashes on his back. Akatsuki marveled at the sheer control--and the mindset--that prompted the Pureblood to whip a design like that into his classmate’s back. It was not just a punishment of the most unruly member of the Night Class—it was a message to Akatsuki, his reluctant lieutenant. Unfortunately Akatsuki had no idea what it was trying to communicate.

“They’re beautiful,” he lied to Hanabusa. “You should look at them before they heal. They show how much he cares about you.” Hanabusa shot him a hopeful look. “Go, prepare yourself,” he ordered gently, “And then lie over the end of the bed.”

Hanabusa rushed to obey him. Akatsuki tried to redirect his thoughts, tried not to spend yet more time mulling over Kaname’s motives and plans. It pissed him off that Kaname not only ruled his actions, but dominated his private thoughts as well. But trying to force his brain onto another topic never worked. It felt like with each passing day, the Pureblood encroached further, entangled him more thoroughly, until he dominated Akatsuki as thoroughly as he did Hanabusa—the classmate he spanked over his knee like a child.

Speaking of: Hanabusa came out again, looking uncertain. Akatsuki nodded towards the bed. Hanabusa blushed even darker—he’d be desperate for blood by the time this was over. He hurried to the bed and dropped his uniform trousers and briefs, and bent over the end.

And waited.

Akatsuki stayed near his desk, organizing the assignments he’d been working on, and then pouring himself a drink from the decanter that was sitting out openly despite school rules. He sipped it slowly letting Hanabusa wait.

He didn’t ask what Hanabusa had done to earn a punishment today. He had the first few times, when Hanabusa came sobbing to his room, desperate for comfort. He’d counseled his friend on what he needed to do to avoid getting punished, and reassured him that Kaname wouldn’t hold a grudge.

But Akatsuki had given that up weeks ago. Hanabusa ignored his advice—that or he simply couldn’t follow it. It was obvious to Akatsuki—and must be to Kaname as well—that Hanabusa needed this, that the punishments satisfied some buried need he didn’t understand. Akatsuki wasn’t sure if the craving was specific to Kaname, or whether Hanabusa would feel it towards any authority figure. He feared that it was the former, and resented Hanabusa a little bit that his issues had given Kaname this opening.

Hanabusa was the only member of the Night Class that the dorm president punished like that—that he punished at all, as far as Akatsuki knew. He couldn’t find it in himself to say it was wrong. Kaname was never brutal or angry. The punishments themselves were careful, meticulous even to the point of seeming almost obsessive. Kaname never treated Hanabusa differently—like he was anything less than a cherished friend. Kaname clearly recognized that Hanabusa had some need and he was trying to meet it responsibly—no different really than Akatsuki, who was also trying to meet his best friend’s need. Akatsuki couldn’t even blame Kaname for not fucking Hanabusa afterwards. Even forgetting Kaname’s existing entanglements, which were pretty fucking complicated, there was no way the dorm president could sleep with one member of the Night Class without causing an epidemic of jealousy and infighting.

Really Akatsuki’s only problem with the whole thing was that he’d somehow become entangled in whatever dynamic the two of them were acting out. He feared that the sex was now part of what Hanabusa sought from the punishments—and Kaname’s orders would only make that craving more intense. Far more seriously, Akatsuki feared that they had become a way for Kaname to mess with his head, exercise control, make him feel like a servant who carried out some unpleasant duty that Kaname didn’t wish to bother with.

Akatsuki put the drink down, louder than necessary so Hanabusa wouldn’t be startled, and went over to the bed. He brushed his hand over Hanabusa’s pale ass and then up over his hips to the marks on his back, pulling at them slightly. Hanabusa gasped and squirmed and the scent of his arousal practically flooded the large room.

He’d lied when he said the marks were beautiful. How could he think so when they weren’t his? Marking was complex and fraught with subtle meanings for vampires. Though most of the time it signified intimacy and affection, it could also indicate dominance or even ownership. Akatsuki sincerely doubted Kaname would care if he marked Hanabusa himself, but just thinking about it disgusted him. He could not possibly leave his marks on someone else’s property.

Doing so would make him another Zero Kiryuu. He still marveled at the memory of Zero’s bite mark on Yuki Cross’s neck. Akatsuki had lost count of the number of times Zero had called vampires “beasts.” It was his favorite insult. How ironic, when it was the hunter who resembled an _animal_ : Zero’s marks on Yuki had all the subtlety of a dog pissing on your shoes. And he’d not just bitten her once: he’d done it repeatedly. It was such a staggering insult to Lord Kaname, every member of the Night Class had been waiting for the Pureblood to rip him to pieces, even if it destroyed the peace that he’d worked so hard to create with Headmaster Cross.

No one had expected what had actually happened, though in retrospect Akatsuki wondered why he’d been so surprised. He’d personally always found dealing with Kiryuu to be like trying to converse with an out-of-control toddler, though of course no vampire child would ever behave like Zero did. For most vampires, everything Zero did—just he way he looked at you, or lurked against the wall—was nerve-shredding in its aggressive rudeness. And like a spoiled human brat, he was deaf to instruction or intervention until Kaname had been pushed to employ a language Zero did understand: force. Zero still spat and yelled like some street delinquent, even as he effectively occupied the position of their lord’s acknowledged lover. Everyone knew including Cross--except for Yuki of course. All three of the men in her life conspired to keep her pathetically ignorant, deluding themselves that forcing her to live in an illusion of their creation was somehow protecting her.

Akatsuki had begun to suspect that Kaname’s motives for prolonging Yuki’s “innocence” while fucking and biting Zero were not as straightforward as it appeared. It was obvious to the entire Night Class that Kaname had been grooming her to be his bride, but perhaps their lord was discovering that his feelings for Yuki truly were more like those of the brother she believed him to be. But it wasn’t as if Kaname would ever relinquish his claim on her—allow her to be with someone else, with Zero Kiryuu, whom she obviously loved.

Akatsuki couldn’t repress a shudder: he didn’t want these insights, he didn’t want to be inside Kaname’s head. He suspected that any sign that he understood Kaname would effectively paint a target on his own back. Because after a year at this cursed school, Akatsuki had come to recognize that for Kaname, it made perfect sense that he would seize Zero Kiryuu as his lover, his property, as the best way to maintain control over both Zero and Yuki. And a chilling instinct warned him that even more than he wanted Yuki, Kaname wanted to crush Zero for challenging him. Kaname Kuran did not tolerate males who challenged his dominance, and Zero was proof that he had ways of breaking anyone he regarded as a threat.

These were dangerous thoughts and he forced himself to return his attention to Hanabusa. “Spread yourself for me—I want to see your hole,” he ordered softly, knowing his cousin liked him as dominant as possible, relished the humiliation. Hanabusa obeyed of course, but his face was covered with tears.

Akatsuki undid his own pants, but never undressed further. He was already hard. He’d never had trouble getting aroused which was lucky since he wouldn’t have said he lusted after his cousin. Was this some other insidious power Kaname had over him?

He angrily turned his thoughts, not that Hanabusa would have minded if he was obsessing about Kaname while fucking him—Hanabusa would consider it nothing less than Kaname’s due. Hanabusa had left the jar of ointment next to him on the bed. Akatsuki smeared a small handful of it over his cock even though his cousin had already prepared himself. He knew Hanabusa well enough to know he wouldn’t complain if it hurt—yet another part of this that Akatsuki found disturbing and even unpleasant.

He didn’t bother with any foreplay, which would be beyond his acting skills, and thrust in, rough but not brutal. Hanabusa moaned, his entire body writhing with desire. He couldn’t help wondering if Hanabusa was even thinking of him—he shut those thoughts down quickly before they killed his ability to perform at all. He was doing this for Hanabusa. He needed to focus on what brought his cousin pleasure—at least that problem was simple. “Put your knee up,” he snapped out, “And clasp your hands behind your back.”

Hanabusa’s entire body shuddered as he obeyed. Akatsuki grasped Hanabusa’s wrists with one hand, and forced his knee up further with his other, as he began really pounding into his cousin.

He could sense his friend going mindless from lust, the muscles of his ass contracting involuntarily. It felt amazing, and Akatsuki wished he didn’t feel so… _divorced_ from the sensations, like they only affected his body but couldn’t penetrate his mind.

“Come on my back—on the marks—please,” Hanabusa cried, sounding almost hysterical.

The words filled Akatsuki with a white-hot rage. He gave a hard smack to Hanabusa’s flank and then let go both wrists so he could wrench his cousin’s arm behind his back. “You don’t give me orders,” he growled, even as he could feel his own orgasm rising. He would not be leaving his cum in or on Hanabusa, marking him like they were lovers. If Kaname wanted that he could bloody well order him to his face.

Predictably Hanabusa started babbling apologies. Before he could tell him to shut the fuck up they were both surprised by a knock on the door.

“I’m busy,” he roared, so shocked he lurched into an orgasm before he could pull out.

“Akatsuki,” he heard a familiar voice call. It felt exactly like a nightmare, like that sensation you get in dreams of moving inexorably towards catastrophe with no power to turn away. There was one person on earth he didn’t want to see him like this, and at this moment she was opening the door.  

There wasn’t time for him to pull out, let alone dress before he heard Ruka’s cry of shock. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“Why would you enter my room without permission?” he snarled, yanking up his trousers.

“Please, I’m sorry, Lord Kaname told me to go to your room, that there was something I must see.”

“Ruka—what….” Hanabusa sputtered, close to panic at being ripped from whatever secret place he went to when he was this deep in submission.

It was a like a dash of chilled water on Akatsuki’s neck. He could not give in to the rage he felt—not with Ruka and Hanabusa in the room. He refused to be that kind of man, not that they would even comprehend the enormity of Kaname’s betrayal. The damage was done. Ruka had seen and now he had no choice but to follow Kaname’s little script—otherwise he’d do irreparable damage to the only two people he truly loved. He shot Ruka a warning look and mouthed “follow my lead.” To Hanabusa, he murmured, “Easy, Hanabusa. You’re safe. Ruka is here because Kaname wanted her to see you. He wants her to see how beautiful you are. Our lord knows that she can help you.” To her he said firmly, “Ruka, come here. Sit on the bed and hold him, while I finish him.”

He grabbed her hand and pushed her a little roughly to sit, while he lifted Hanabusa far more gently and turned him on his side so he could rest along the end of the bed with his head on her lap.

All the little ways he’d held back, maintained his distance with Hanabusa, suddenly felt pointless, their motive gone. Ruka knew, and how could he even explain to her why he’d fuck Hanabusa? He’d never had much chance with her and now he had none. He might as well handle his cousin properly.

Ruka looked stunned, which just made him feel impatient. He pulled her hand over and indicated that she should rub Aido’s hair, shooting her another sharp look to get her act together and play her part.

He knelt down so his face was right by Hanabusa’s.

“Akatsuki….” he pleaded. Hanabusa knew how he felt about Ruka, what this would mean.

Akatsuki put a finger to his cousin’s mouth and then kissed him tenderly. “Are you ready to show Ruka how beautifully you come?” He put enough dominance in his voice that Hanabusa shuddered and his eyes glazed.

“Please,” he moaned.

“Good boy,” Akatsuki said and then took his cousin’s cock in his mouth. Why the fuck not? Hanabusa yelled and tried to pull away. He’d never been blown before and the sensation itself was shocking enough, even without the surprise that Akatsuki would do something that Hanabusa perceived as submissive.

He had much to learn—all three of them did.

Akatsuki made a growling sound and pulled off. He seized Hanabusa’s wrists and passed them to Ruka. “Hold them,” he snapped and then gripped his cousin’s hips hard to keep him immobilized while he went back to sucking him off.

He knew Hanabusa would find it all overwhelming. He’d been close to coming already and he began screaming, which was just as well. Akatsuki had no desire to draw this out and took him deeper, sucking hard.  

“God, God,” Hanabusa cried, trying to warn him, but Akatsuki didn’t pull off, letting Hanabusa come in his mouth—another shock for his inexperienced cousin. He immediately pulled off and then kissed Hanabusa again, forcing his mouth open and flooding it with the cum he’d just shot.

It had the predictable effect: Hanabusa groaned and sucked it down, slipping back into that strange hazy state he fell into when he submitted like this.

Akatsuki rested his forehead against the bed for a few moments, exhausted by the whole fucking farce. He was afraid to look at Ruka and needed to find the strength to deal with whatever he would see on her face.

But for Hanabusa’s sake he couldn’t take long. He loved Ruka and desired her beyond reason, but right now, he mostly felt resentment towards her. She was the one who’d entered his room without his permission—whatever the fuck Kaname had told her. And unlike Hanabusa, she wasn’t lying there naked and vulnerable.

He took a deep breath and stood up again. Ruka looked more stunned than upset or disgusted. No—definitely not disgusted. Her eyes were glazed and her lips parted. Just great—the first time he’d ever seen desire on her face, and it had been from watching him suck off his idiot cousin.

 _Not fair_ , he reminded himself sharply. _That’s not who I am_. He would not take out his frustrations on Hanabusa who’d come to him from an honest need—and he would never forgive himself if he punished either his cousin or Ruka because he was angry at Kaname Kuran.

Meanwhile, Hanabusa was covering his face with his hands, something Akatsuki didn’t allow. He pulled them off. “None of that,” he said. “Look at Ruka, Hanabusa.” His cousin cringed, clearly succumbing to shame, which would end now. “Obey me, Aido,” he said, lacing his tone with iron. “Look at Ruka.” Hanabusa looked up, his face wet with tears. “Does she look disgusted to you?” She didn’t even remotely. If anything she looked even more aroused seeing the way he dominated Hanabusa.

 _So that was how it was_. Why was he surprised? And how much did Kaname guess when he sent her in here?

He wanted to pinch his brow or roll his eyes or even snort with disgust, but he refrained. Still, if Ruka wanted to serve their lord so fucking badly she could make herself useful. “Move up the bed, both of you,” he ordered. “Ruka, put your arms around him. Hanabusa needs someone to hold him after he’s been fucked.” From now on, she could consider that one of her jobs.

He grabbed a light blanket from the sofa and put it over the two of them. “Stay here until I get back.” He put a finger under her chin, to reinforce that he expected her obedience, wondering that she shuddered—he only wished it were for him. He kissed Hanabusa’s forehead and ruffled his hair and then retrieved his blazer and left the room, locking the door behind him.  

 

 

******

 

A minute later he was throwing open the door to Kaname’s room without even knocking. Maybe he’d been too hard on Zero because for the first time Akatsuki was angry enough to completely ignore the deference and respect that had been instilled in him until it felt as instinctive as breathing.

Kaname looked up from his book with a small smile, exactly like he’d been waiting.

“Why?” he roared. “Why would you do that?”

“Really Akatsuki, I don’t like foolish questions.”

“And I don’t like people meddling in my affairs!”

Before he could even blink, his face was smashed against the stone wall, Kuran’s claws gripping his throat.

“Haven’t you figured it out by now, Akatsuki?” Kaname murmured in his ear. “There are only my affairs. And every last person at this school is here to further _my_ plans. Imagine my annoyance when of all the Night Class, _you_ would be the only one to prove obstinate—I cannot be expected to fuck you into submission, not when I already have to deal with Zero.”

“So you’re punishing me.”

Kaname made one of his rare laughs. “You should pray that I never have a reason to punish you, Akatsuki, and if I do, trust me, you’ll not be in any doubt about what is happening.” The dorm president released him and returned to his seat on the sofa. “You’ve done so well managing Hanabusa, it occurred to me that you deserved a little reward.”

“That’s not the way I wanted her.”

Kaname shrugged. “I doubt you could get anywhere with her on your own, and I am not prepared to release you from your duties with your cousin; in fact, I plan on making that arrangement permanent. It would be simplest if from now on he shared your room. If you don’t wish to include her then I won’t insist. Just be glad I’m giving you a choice. I could easily have ordered her. She at least has no problem obeying me, and it would ensure your good behavior with no effort on my part.”

Akatsuki found himself collapsing on the sofa across from Kaname’s. “When have I ever disobeyed you?” he said finally.

“You honestly think I don’t know where your true loyalties lie, Akatsuki Cain? You care about two things, Aido and Ruka. Since they are both unquestioningly loyal to me, I tolerate it, which is more than generous of me. But you can’t then act surprised when I am forced to use them to keep you in line. You should be more grateful that I’m not the type to punish them merely to get to you.” Akatsuki’s head snapped up at that. Kaname made a thin smile. “Of course. If it makes you feel better, you have my word as a Kuran that I will never target either of them, no matter what _your_ actions.”

Akatsuki’s eyes burned for an instant. It was an incredible promise. From the wording, Kaname had just sworn he’d never target Ruka or Hanabusa for _any_ reason, and it had to be deliberate. Akatsuki supposed there was no real risk for Kuran. Neither Ruka nor Hanabusa would ever turn on the Pureblood, and even if they did, they were no threat to him. Neither was Akatsuki for that matter, which made him wonder why Kaname concerned himself with him at all.

“You have your answer right there. You think I can’t read your doubts, sense your questions as if you’d spoken them aloud? There is too much at stake. When the time comes, every one of you must play your part with no hesitations.”

“I may have questions, but you’ve always had my loyalty, Kaname. Even if Hanabusa and Ruka weren’t a factor, I believe in what you’re trying to do—in peace between humans and vampires. I would always do my best to support your goals.”

Kaname made one of his regal bows. “And for that reason your loyalty has a special value for me—different from those who follow me blindly.”

“Then why turn us into pawns?”

Kaname shrugged again. “It required no act of mine to turn you into pawns. It’s what you are.” Fucking Purebloods—Kaname was completely sincere; this truly was how the world appeared to him. They were pawns and thus free to be sacrificed to whatever was coming. And even if he pleaded for Ruka and Hanabusa to be spared—sent away to safety—they’d never forgive him. Just thinking of losing them was unbearable.

He felt a gentle hand on his face. He shuddered but didn’t try to throw Kaname off. “I’m not one to be wasteful with my tools,” Kaname said quietly, “which includes using each where they can do the most good. And for you, Akatsuki, that place will always be protecting the two who mean the most to you.”

He wanted to scream, punch, rebel, but the habits of a lifetime made him instead shift off the couch and kneel. “Thank you, Lord Kaname.” He was no Zero Kiryuu to snarl like a starving dog when he was thrown a scrap. And this was no scrap: he’d just been given a priceless gift, one he’d have willingly begged for—that it was unbearably bitter, _poisoned_ even, didn’t lessen its value.

“All three of you must be ready for what is coming. Among the Night Class, you are strongest. Drinking your blood will help them almost as much as mine would. Don’t delude yourself, Cain. Now is not the time to hold back—this may be the key to saving both their lives. Should I speak to Ruka, or can you manage her?”

“As it pleases you, my lord,” he answered. “My guess is that she’s figured out why you sent her. Once they understand it’s your wish, they will both be eager to obey.” Both of them drinking from him—his cock hardened just at the thought. Too bad his heart felt frozen.

It would have been better if Kaname had just fucked him.

“I admit I was tempted,” he said, again picking up on the thought—had Akatsuki always been this transparent? No wonder Kaname was punishing him. “Certainly no other vampire that I’ve ever encountered would offer such a… _piquant_ challenge. But I couldn’t have stopped once I’d started—you’re no Zero, throwing childish tantrums to mask a craving for a strong hand. I couldn’t have brought you to heel without destroying you in the process. I told you—I don’t like waste. And even you can admit that if I’d worked you over for a year, I couldn’t have dominated you more thoroughly than I did this afternoon.”

Truer words….

Akatsuki nodded acknowledgement—what else could he do? Kaname smiled mildly, as serene as always.

“Excellent. You should get back to them then.”

Akatsuki could feel the trap snapping shut—which made sense. He was trapped. Trapped by his birth, his position in the aristocracy, and most of all by his love for Hanabusa and Ruka. Both of whom were waiting in his bed because their lord had put them there. He bowed and moved towards the door. Whatever this threat was, he hoped it was equal to the sacrifices Kaname demanded.

“It is,” he heard Kaname murmur as the door closed.

 


End file.
